Conrad Kellogg
Conrad Kellogg is the secondary antagonist of Fallout 4. He is an Institute asset in the Commonwealth and is sent to obtain Shaun, the son of the protagonist, from Vault 111. He was voiced by Keythe Farley. Biography Kellogg was born in the New California Republic in 2179, 108 years before the events of the game to an abusive father and a loving but weak willed mother. On one day, his mother handed him a gun, stating that he was the man in the family and needed to protect them. However, Kellogg ran off, never finding out what happened to his mother. When he grew up he became a mercenary, moved to San Francisco got married to a woman named Sarah and had a daughter, Mary. This happiness was short lived as his family was murdered by enemies he had made in his line of work. Kellogg later regretted meeting Sarah, as she would have lived longer has she never met Kellogg. After the death of his family he headed east, intending to get as far away from San Francisco as possible. Over time he found himself in The Commonwealth and was called to The Institute, which was annoyed that most of Kellogg's work went against them. At that time, the Institute was creating the first versions of their Synths. Kellogg followed the invitation out of curiosity. He however stated that he would do whatever he would be paid for and that the only way the Institute could stop him from sabotaging them was paying him. Kellogg's conversation partner refused and ordered two Synths to kill the mercenary but was surprised when Kellogg defeated both. Impressed, the Institute decided to employ Kellogg. Kellogg suceeded with many jobs for the Institute and eventually became the Institute's main asset in the Commonwealth. In this position he eventually led a group of Institute scientists into Vault 111 in order to kidnap a baby named Shaun, who was in cryogenic stasis along with his parents and the rest of the vault. The scientists accompanying Kellogg defrosedt the pods that contained Shaun and his parents and they proceed to open the pod. However, the parent carrying Shaun refused to give the boy to the scientists and is shot by Kellogg. Though he initially did not intend to kill the parent, Kellogg decided that it would be more merciful than stealing the boy and leaving the parent alive. Shaun's other parent witnesses everything and Kellogg, despite not liking to leave potential threats, refroze the pod as he was under orders to leave as least one parent alive in case something went wrong with Shaun. Under order from the Institute, Kellogg headed to Diamond City, where he lived with Shaun for many years, eventually thinking of the boy like his own son. A Synth from the Institute eventually arrived and gave Kellogg the job to hunt down and kill Dr. Brian Virgil, an Institute Scientist who fled from the Institute. The Synth left with Shaun to bring the boy back to the Institute while Kellogg left Diamond City. Eventually, Shaun's surviving parent is defrosted again and manages to hunt down Kellogg and confront him in Fort Hagen. After a short conversation a fight ensues, leading to Kellogg's death. Afterwards the parent takes the cybernetics that the Institute gave Kellogg in order to prolong his life in order to discover where their son is located by accessing his memories. Navigation Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Provoker Category:Elderly Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Category:Honorable